I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in mechanisms employed to drive conduits, pipes and the like through ground and, in particular, the present invention relates to a means for accurately controlling the direction of movement of such underground conduits and pipes.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the laying of rigid conduits or pipes in the ground, it was customary to dig a trench a sufficient depth and length in which the conduit could be placed with the trenches subsequently being filled in after the conduit has been laid. This method of laying conduits and pipes has proved to be considerably expensive and as such, new methods and techniques have been employed and, in particular, devices have been developed for driving pipes underground which avoids the necessity of having to dig trenches corresponding in length to the pipe laid.
It is not uncommon for pipes to be driven several hundred feet underground. When such techniques are employed in the laying of pipe, it is extremely important that the grade or level of the pipe be maintained as accurately as is possible, as the pipe must exit from the ground at the desired point of connection with whatever other conduits are being employed. If a pipe driven through the ground which is not on the proper grade of level or emerges from the ground at a point too far removed from its desired point of exit, the pipe is unusable and results in substantial expense to the contractor as this pipe must be removed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a means for controlling the direction of movement of such underground driven pipes.